


day 7

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: day 7- deaged!Sam, Dean gets a second chance at being a big brother





	day 7

Dean knew that he should’ve been more worried about this situation- seeing his baby brother be deaged to nine years old by that witch was an awful, painful sight. Not only was he physically deaged, he was slowly being mentally deaged. 

It’s been three days since the incident, and Dean was going on his third night without sleep. He has searched through so many spell books, and has consulted other hunters for some sort of spell. The cures that he did find would require him leaving Sam to find the ingredients, or even having some sort of repercussion on Sam. Dean turned the pages of the oldest spell book he’s ever seen, terrified that he might tear one of the pages with the cure. It was three in the morning, and he has still come up with nothing

“You’re telling me that being deaged is a permanent curse? What the fuck?!” Dean hissed and leaned against his chair, pressing his forehead against the palm of his hand. 

What would’ve been really helpful for him would be if Castiel was here-he could’ve used his powers and repay Sam for the damage he caused Sam. Of course, the selfish bastard wouldn’t be here, not when there was drama with...he doesn’t even know. He was too tired to give a shit about any sort of supernatural drama. All he wanted was to keep Sam from being a child forever.

“De?” A tiny voiced whispered. Dean whipped his head around, staring at Sam who was holding the stuffed bear that he bought for him yesterday. His eyes were bloodshot, and his bottom lip was quivering. He frowned and leaned up, tilting his head to the side.

“Hey, Sammy...why’re you up so late? You should be asleep,” Dean told him, beckoning for him to come over. 

Sam shuffled over to Dean, clutching tighter at the teddy bear. “I...I had a nightmare. And it was really scary-I couldn’t go back to sleep” he admitted, his eyes darting down.

“Do you want to talk about it? Talking might make you feel better,” he whispered and patted his lap for Sam to sit on. There was a selfish part of him that liked this, being able to take care of Sam- it nearly felt like a second chance. He pushed down that selfish satisfaction, remembering that this was a painful thing for Sam.

He looked up at Dean with those watery, hazel eyes with uncertainty but it disappeared as soon as it came. Sam reached out for Dean, too short to get to his lap on his own, and Dean picked him up, sitting him on his lap. After a few minutes of adjustment, Sam’s bony shoulder was pressed against Dean’s side. “I...I was in the cage. With Lucifer and he was…” he paused, tears streaming down his face “...hurting me. I tried telling him to stop, but he wouldn’t. He had these big horns and yellow eyes, and was just...so cold.”

_This bitch brought back his memories of the cage,_ Dean thought to himself, his heart breaking as Sam bursted into sobs. His tiny hands clutched onto Dean’s pajama shirt, and he buried his face in Dean’s shirt. Running his fingers through Sam’s hair, Dean held his trembling body close to him. “It’s okay, Sammy-I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he whispered, and kissed the top of his head “he’ll have to get through me before he gets to you.”

Sam raised his head from Dean’s shirt and wiped his nose in his hand. “Really?” He asked him softly, a glint of hope in his eyes. 

“Yeah-really,” Dean reassured and looked down at him with a soft, sad smile. “Now, you do need to go to sleep- so do you want to sleep in my bed?” Sam nodded, still looking up at Dean. 

“But-I want you to sleep with me. I know that’s weird, but I’m scared that I might see him again,” Sam murmured and played with a loose string of his pajama pants.

“Of course. Like I said though, he won’t be getting through you when I’m done with him,” Dean told him with a grin. Sam gave him a sleepy half smile and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He wrapped an arm around Sam, and stood up, picking him up. “Let’s go to bed,” Dean told him, and watched as he rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He walked to his bedroom, gently placing Sam on the mattress and tucking him in. Dean crawled in with Sam, laying beside him. 

“Goodnight, De,” Sam murmured and snuggled closer to Dean. Dean caressed the back of Sam’s head, and let out a soft sigh.

“Goodnight, Sammy,” Dean whispered and closed his eyes, falling into a sweet, dreamless slumber.


End file.
